


As You Desire

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “How about you surprise me?”





	As You Desire

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Tales Femslash Week](http://talesfemslashweek.tumblr.com/) > Day 6: Celebration

“So what exactly is the occasion today?”

“Excuse me?”

Milla glances up from rummaging through the nightstand drawer to see Leia shooting her a confused stare, so she clarifies her original question. “It’s just that you rarely request to be tied up. I thought perhaps this was a special occasion.”

As she speaks, Milla pulls out the silk scarves that double as wrist bondage from the dresser’s compartment, brandishing them in the air. Leia keeps them handy at her bedside, along with various other items meant to spice up their sex life whenever the mood calls for it, but none of the tools actually get used all that that often.

“Well, I missed you a lot,” Leia says as she slips out of her shirt, and Milla smiles apologetically. Normally she comes down from the spirit realm to visit her humans every two months, but this time, Milla’s return ended up getting delayed by several weeks. “But now you’re here with me. That’s enough cause for a little celebration, right?”

Milla supposes she can’t argue with that. 

“As you wish, then,” Milla declares, before gesturing at the still open drawer of sex toys. “Any other requests?” 

Leia hums, now bra-less and in the process of kicking both shorts and panties down to the floor. “How about you surprise me?” 

Milla quirks a brow. “A dangerous choice.” But one she is all too glad to oblige, so she also picks up the black blindfold before kicking the drawer closed. “I do hope you’re prepared.”

Leia giggles as Milla hoists herself up to join her atop the bed, then lies back against the mattress while Milla loops the scarves around her wrists and through the bars of the headboard. Once the ties are done, Milla straddles her girlfriend’s hips, gazing down appreciatively at Leia’s naked form before reaching up to snap the blindfold over expectant, sparkling green eyes.

Leia groans upon being deprived of her sight, so Milla silences her with a kiss. 

“I’ll take good care of you,” she whispers against Leia’s mouth, “so long as you behave for me.”

With that, Milla pinches at both of Leia’s nipples and firmly _tweaks_.

Leia’s yelp of surprise is nothing short of delicious, a breathy cry that bubbles and pops against MIlla’s lips, and Milla revels in how Leia throws back her head and _arches_ with her whole body. Already her cheeks are flushing an adorable shade of pink, and Milla takes a moment to admire that before shifting, suckling at Leia’s neck. Milla’s name falls from Leia’s lips in breathless, happy little moans, and Milla smiles into skin as she gropes Leia’s breasts and trails kisses down, down, down.

She flutters lips over Leia’s collarbone, scrapes teeth over her nipples, licks tongue in a slow, wet path all the way to her bellybutton, as her fingers trace light strokes towards Leia’s hips. The fact that Leia can’t see means that the fun is in the sneak attacks, so Milla makes sure to treat her to erratic pinches and occasional bites all the way, as Leia squeals and writhes from heightened sensitivity. 

Once Milla has ventured low enough, she plants a kiss to the corner of Leia’s crotch, then shifts, hooking fingers into the crooks of both knees to spread Leia’s legs. Situating herself back between the newly created space on the mattress, Milla thumbs at Leia’s clit, delights in the beautiful sight of Leia’s whole body trembling with need, and presses one, two, three circles…before pulling away entirely in denial.

Leia whines petulantly. “Don’t tease me.”

“You’re not in any position to be giving demands,” Milla points out, crawling up, placing one of her knees against Leia’s groin as she hovers her lips above Leia’s. “I’ll tease you as much as I want.”

Leia whimpers and Milla bends down to kiss her again, tongue flicking over soft lips that eaily part for her. Milla plunges her tongue in, eagerly explores the roof of Leia’s mouth—but then Leia arches up her hips, clearly attempting to hump herself against Milla’s leg, so Milla instantly cuts the kiss short. Wiping her mouth, Milla shimmies back down, grabs both of Leia’s ankles and pins them to the mattress by sitting atop them.

Milla tuts. “So impatient. I told you to behave.” 

“How…how can I behave,” Leia pants, “when you’re messing with me like that?”

“My, such defiance.” Amusement thrums in Milla’s throat. “Perhaps I need to punish you?”

Milla reaches behind her to grab Leia’s foot, then curls her fingers against the bottom in threat. Leia instantly gasps and wriggles her whole body, clearly knowing exactly what that means.

“Oh no, n-no, _come on_!” Leia squeaks. “Don’t you dare!”

Milla smirks, scraping her fingernails in a gentle clawing motion over Leia’s bare sole. “I thought you wanted me to surprise you.”

“Not like this!” Leia shrieks, bound arms straining against the scarves, legs bouncing beneath Milla’s own. “Tickling is mean! You’re _mean_!”

“Am I now?” Milla pointedly digs her nails into flesh, scratching from heel to ball, and Leia _howls_ with laughter, her head snapping back from the sheer force of her guffaws. Struggling, she flails her legs in a futile attempt to kick her feet out of Milla’s grasp, and Milla relishes the vulnerability, the desperation, that adorably helpless string of screechy giggles. But Leia can get quite peeved if she’s tickled for too long, so Milla relents after a good ten seconds.

“N-no more of that!” Leia cries, clearly trying to sound stern but coming across rather short as her voice still quivers with breathless laughter. “I’m serious!”

Milla chuckles but agrees, “No more. I promise.” 

Leia pouts, and Milla imagines that were it not for the blindfold, she would also see her glaring daggers. “You…are the absolute _worst_.”

Milla smiles, parting Leia’s legs again before lowering her head, hovering her mouth over Leia’s crotch. “I’m sure I can make it up to you.”

If there’s one thing Leia _loves_ , it’s getting eaten out.

So Milla dives in to flick her tongue over the already engorged clit, and Leia bucks up to meet her with an enthused shout. Leia’s taste is familiar, and one that Milla had honestly missed these past couple months: salt and slick sliding over her tongue, sticking to the inside of her mouth. But the real prize is in the way Leia’s legs tremble around her ears, the way soft, ecstatic whimpers float down to Milla as she laps at Leia’s entrance, stiffens her tongue and pokes it in.

Not even a minute passes before a squirt of fluid around Milla’s chin indicates that Leia has reached her peak, the orgasm visibly wracking her body. Even then, Milla doesn’t stop licking, not until Leia rides out her climax entirely and then slumps down, her whole form sinking into the mattress. As Leia endeavors to recapture her breath, Milla wipes her messy cheeks and chin with the back of her hand and crawls up, quickly undoing the scarves to release Leia’s wrists.

Once freed, Leia lets her arms fall limply onto the mattress beside her, and she takes another minute to collect herself before reaching up to yank the blindfold off. Finally, she gazes up at Milla, bright green eyes alight and shimmering even as exhaustion paints Leia’s face.

“I take it that was good?” Milla asks, rolling over so that she’s lying beside Leia on the mattress, draping one arm over her waist.

“God, _fantastic_ ,” Leia mumbles, snuggling in even closer, burying her face into Milla chest. “Mmmm, thanks Milla.”

Milla smiles, tilting her chin in order to kiss the top of Leia’s head, stroking her fingers through light brown hair.

“You’re more than welcome.”


End file.
